1. Field
The present disclosure is directed to an adapter for a modular wireless communication device. For example, the present disclosure is directed to a lanyard headset adapter for securing a modular wireless communication device to a lanyard.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, there are products related to wearable hands-free wireless communication devices. Unfortunately, they have limitations. In particular, none of these products provide allow easy removal of the wireless capability for re-use in other applications, such as a safety helmet, a clothing clip, or other applications. More particularly, there is no wireless communication device currently available that can be used as a neck lanyard and then be easily adapted for re-use in other wearable applications. The present devices do not provide for a modular approach for the ability to seamlessly transition between multiple environments while maintaining a continuous connection to another linked device, such as a cellular phone. Thus, the present devices do not allow the owner of the devices to maximize the owner's investment. The present disclosure can solve these, as well as other problems.